A chassis arrangement of that kind has on, at least one axle, one stabilizer situated between two stabilizer halves for compensation of a tendency of the vehicle to reel due to a transverse acceleration occurring during cornering. As a rule, both vehicle axles are equipped with active stabilizers and axially form reaction torques opposite to the reeling torque for compensating for the reeling movements.
Fully active suspension systems have separate actuators which act directly on the suspensions or the guides of all gears. Thereby those fully active suspension systems, in addition to the reeling compensation, make pitch compensation possible in which one axle is lifted or lowered. The expense in apparatus is of course considerably higher compared to active stabilizers.
WO 03/045719 A1 has also disclosed a vehicle stabilizer having two symmetrically disposed spur gear drives.
With this background, the problem on which the invention is based is to make both reeling compensation and change of level possible at relatively low technical expense and in compact design.